Four Boys in an All Girl Boarding School
by Hiei Jaganshi Urameshi
Summary: The four Reikai Tantei have been given their craziest mission yet! To save an ALL GIRL Boarding School from an incubus! Constructive critisism welcomed. Will contain yaoi, yuri and het. YusukeXHiei, mentioned KuramaXKuwabara
1. New Mission New School NEW GENDER!

**Chapter 1: New Mission. New School. New Gender!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. If I did it would be full of Yusuke/Hiei smut.

"You want us to do what?" Kuwabara shouted at the toddler-ruler of Reikai. Koenma repeated the orders he had chosen for his Reikai Tantei team, and the look of horror on Kuwabara's face made the others laugh until their sides hurt. Well Yusuke and Kuwabara anyway; Hiei only smirked at the uncomfortable position that the oaf was in. Kurama would pass for the mission, the guy was practically a girl as it was. However Yusuke and Kuwabara were different stories. Hiei really couldn't wait to see Kuwabara and the Detective in school uniform. In a girl's school uniform. However the next thing that Kuwabara asked made Hiei pale more than he was. "I do hope that the runt has to join us lower mortals on this mission." He said as he looked over at the stoic demon. The comment about 'lower mortals' made Hiei laugh.

"Hn, are you forgetting that you are the only 'lower mortal' in the group?" Hiei asked, silently praying that Koenma wasn't going to suffer the same humiliation that was promised to the others. However it seemed that his luck ran out when Koenma answered.

"Absolutely, this incubus is too dangerous for only a couple of you to go. Every moment that he is in that school he gets stronger by using the sexual energies of the girls to both defend his position and also to strengthen himself." While Koenma was explaining the mission, he was rubbing his hands under the table. This would be another tape for his private collection. He just had to get his Reikai Tantei team in that school uniform. Koenma then called out for Botan to enter, and she did along with a tray containing three strange, pink, fruits and a glass of pink coloured juice.

"Oh no, you aren't making me eat one of those things." Kurama said backing away. "I know exactly what they are, and I'm not taking it." He looked to his friends. "He is only trying to make us eat Genderbender fruits, a Reikai fruit that changes the gender of those who eat it, or more precisely the colour of the fruit is the gender you'll become. These will make us girls." He glared at Koenma. "Are you sure that there is no other way?"

"You are all going as pupils, and some of their P.E. classes are swimming. Would you like to explain to your peers why you have male anatomy rather than female anatomy?" Koenma asked as he opened the fruits, the three fruits offering different seed colours in each. "Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara will be taking seeds to reduce your looks to that of your peers, and these seeds have been specially induced to bring you to the proper age." He extracted a blue seed and gave it to Yusuke, an orange seed and gave it to Kuwabara and a green sees and gave it to Kurama.

"Please swallow the seeds and drink the juice, I need to take measurements for your new uniforms!" Botan said with a wide grin. "To keep up appearances you need to take a seed every eight hours. Unfortunately it means that unless you stay awake until the effects of the seed wears off to take another seed, you may wake up to the screams of girls." She said as they took their seeds and drank the liquid, waiting for the changes to occur.

The one that the changes were seen in first was Hiei, his facial features seemed to soften, and his coat-like cloak had two slight, but distinctive, bulges. Yusuke had to forcibly restrain himself from giving them a good grope, knowing that if he did, Hiei'd get him back. "Well off with it." Botan said as she readied her measuring tape.

"Not in front of them." Hiei said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I have nothing on under this and I don't want Kuwabara to get cheap thrills." Hiei said, his words sounding harsher despite his now feminine voice. Yusuke couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Hiei's new form, wondering what he looked like underneath that coat. "Yusuke, you look good with long hair." Hiei said as Botan led him towards one of the empty rooms. He left the room a few minutes later and saw that the others had fully changed their forms and smirked. Kuwabara still didn't look decent, although slightly better than he did as a guy. It made him seem like he had a sex change, and not a very good one at that… the bright orange, mid-neck length hair didn't help. He was still built like the back end of a bus. His gaze moved onto Kurama next. The fox, as he expected, looked gorgeous. His shining waist-length, red hair matched his emerald eyes wonderfully. He was slim and curved in all the right places. It was then that his eyes moved onto the one that he was most interested in. Yusuke's eyes met his, and Hiei then realised that they were at the same height. He looked him up and down. He had fine features, not so defined as Kurama, but attractive enough. His black hair lay below his shoulders, it gleamed in the light. Yes, Yusuke looked more attractive with his hair that length.

One by one, the group was led into the room and their measurements were taken before the next lesson was to take place. The lesson: how to act like proper young ladies. For the lesson they were brought in front of the people who were responsible for training the ferry girls from the raw souls given to them. The were led into a room and asked to sit on the chairs in there, which they did. "Yusuke, you're slouching. There is a back to the chair for a reason. Please use it." Ayame said, and shook her head as Yusuke still slouched. "What did I tell you?" She shouted in Yusuke's ear, the shout resounded through the room, making the others wince. The shout made Yusuke sit up straight and Ayame laughed. "Much better, Yusuke." She looked the others over. "Kurama, that's perfect, Hiei, shoulders back." Then she stopped in front of Kuwabara and almost cringed in disgust. 'Kuwabara, put a bag over your head.' She thought before saying; "You're almost as bad as Yusuke. Your legs are open so wide that a ningen train could drive between them!" She never had that much trouble with ferry girls, even the lowest born. Today was going to be a long one.

When they were deemed ready Ayame allowed them to leave the room, their ears and brains ringing from the hours of lecturing that they had to go through, the first thing that they saw was Botan with a sly smile. The smile scared Yusuke and he slipped in behind Hiei, who sighed in annoyance. "Your uniforms are ready now." Botan said winking at the 'girls'. "Come along and try them on." She said as she led them into the room. "I suggest that you dress in front of each other to get used to doing so in the presence of others. You will be attending a boarding school, meaning that you will be among the same girls day in and day out. You need to get used to dressing and undressing in front of others now."

Hiei was the first to take his uniform from Botan, before glaring at the others to take theirs, and as the group undressed, Hiei turned away from Kuwabara's gaze, and instead was caught in Yusuke's, turning red he averted his gaze from the one person that he held close to his heart, however he couldn't help but take a closer look at Yusuke, reaching out as though enchanted by the view, but pulled his hand back. Yusuke looked at Hiei curiously, what was wrong with the apparition? However he kept his thought to himself, thinking that it was because Hiei hadn't really seen a naked girl before. Smiling to himself he dressed in the uniform, straightening the uniform once it was on, before touching Hiei's shoulder. "Turn around, Hiei." He said before making sure that The uniform was on straight before he accidentally touched Hiei's ass, making the apparition blush bright red. "Sorry." He muttered as he pulled back, however he turned Hiei around again to make sure that it was without creases, when he saw one lying just above his left breast, and he ran a hand over the fabric to straighten it like he would with his own uniform, however when his hand brushed Hiei's breast, he heard a slight moan and he felt Hiei press against the touch. This time it was Yusuke's turn to blush.

Both tried to calm their emotions before anyone realised something had happened, when Koenma entered the room. "Hiei, Yusuke, please come with me." He said, leading the pair to a room. Koenma looked at Yusuke and pressed into his mind. 'Yusuke, I need you to restrain Hiei. What I am going to do is not going to be the most pleasant thing that he has experienced. Can I count on your support?' Koenma asked.

'What are you intending to do, Koenma.' Yusuke demanded, he feared what the god was asking. 'I shall not give you my assistance, not if you're going to hurt him. In fact if you do, I'll…' He left the threat hanging in the air, knowing that Hiei would sense something wasn't right. 'Hurt him, Koenma, and I swear that I will see if a God of Death can really die.' The comment made Koenma pause in his stride. He looked across at Yusuke and saw the seriousness in his eyes.

'I have to seal his Jagan Eye.' Koenma said eventually. 'It will not be pleasant for him to experience, even though it will only be temporary until the mission ends. I will have to do this either way, I just thought that having a friendly face being present while the sealing took place would help him cope.' Yusuke took Hiei's hand. Hiei then realised that something was up, and he could feel Yusuke pulling his attention into his mind, and what he heard made him tremble.

'Why didn't you ask Hiei? Doesn't he get any say?' Yusuke snapped. "It is his body that you will be tampering with. It's his Jagan Eye that you will be sealing.' Hiei tightened his grip on Yusuke's hand. Hiei knew of the rumours, that the sealing of the Jagan eye caused a temporary feeling of nausea and more. Some rumours said that it was like stitching up a wound without anything to ease the pain of the wound in the first place. Other rumours said that the agony was worse than getting the Eye in the first place, causing temporary madness.

'Detective, just do it.' Hiei said as he closed his eyes. 'Just hold me and don't let go until I tell you to.' He paused for a moment before he said: 'I trust you Yusuke Urameshi. I know that you will make sure that I am safe. You will have to hold me tightly, I don't know what will happen.' Hiei said. 'I just want you to know that I will be next to useless without that Jagan Eye. I won't be able to use the Eye to bring about a quick end by pinpointing who the incubus is, I won't be able to fight against him, after all I doubt that they will allow me to take my katana with me, and that is one of the few weapons that I'd still be able to use.'

He felt Yusuke's arms wrap around him, holding his arms to his side. "Well, Koenma get on with it." Yusuke snarled. He didn't want to do this, but he had been given very little choice in the matter. Koenma stared at the pair, Hiei didn't even seem to fight against the grip Yusuke had on his body and approached the trapped apparition before holding his hand over the Jagan Eye, and started to force the eye to close, the act causing great pain, making Hiei scream in burning agony. He felt as though his brain was being ripped into shreds by thousands of invisible hands.

As soon as Koenma was sure that the Jagan would remain shut he removed his hand, admiring his handiwork. However he saw a strange look in Hiei's eyes, a maddening look of mental anguish that he couldn't seem to shake from his mind. The looks of horror, of pain and of fear were visible in Hiei's crimson eyes and Koenma had begun to regret his actions. Only then did he realise what he had taken away from Hiei. He had removed almost everything that he could use to defend himself with. Hiei's Darkness Flame abilities required the control of the Jagan, and Hiei had limited knowledge of a true fire apparition's capabilities. How was he going to solve this problem? Then he remembered and quickly looked up Hiei's file, His mother was Hina of the Koorime, and his father was none other than Tatsuya, one of the so-called Lords of the Flame. He had come to power with the death of all his siblings during one of the wars fought in Makai. He had no other choice but to tell Hiei about his father and hope that things worked out.

"Hiei, there is a way that you can improve your latent skills." He said as he approached the pair. "You could go to the lands of fire in the bowl of Makai. There you could meet up with one of the Lords of the Flame by the name of Tatsuya. Tatsuya, is your father, Hiei. He would be the best one for you to turn to for help, after all." Koenma left the room, leaving the pair alone.

"You can let me go, Yusuke." Hiei said quietly, Yusuke doing what he was asked, took a step back. Hiei still had the pained look in his eyes, the crimson haunted by dark emotions. He turned away from Yusuke. "I need to go, Yusuke. I need to see my father." He said as he headed for the door.

"Hey, don't you mean 'we', Hiei?" Yusuke asked as he caught up with Hiei and pulled him tighter to him. "I'm not letting you go alone, not in the state that you're in. If you were attacked now, it would be harder for you to defend yourself. What you could have done before is different now. I…" Yusuke paused to change what he was going to say. "Hiei, I need to know that you get safely there." He said. "I am not taking 'no' for an answer." Hiei growled. What was Yusuke thinking.

"Yusuke, this isn't a pleasure trip." Hiei said as he looked into Yusuke's eyes. "You do not even understand what the Lords of the Flame are." Hiei faced Yusuke. "We are dealing with a group of demons that are a hybrid of dragon and fire demons." The intake of breath was enough to make Hiei face Yusuke. "The Lords of the Flame used to be a proud race, with every right to be. They stopped many attempted invasions on their lands, however one night they were attacked by renegades of their own people. They killed most of the female population and a bitter war broke out. The main faction won, but not without heavy losses." Hiei said. "I have no doubts that something will happen when we get there, not to mention that I have to train there."

"I don't care, Hiei." Yusuke said, determination in his eyes. "You can try your best to stop me, but I will just follow you anyway." Yusuke said, and Hiei knew that it was the truth, and with a sigh he conceded to Yusuke's will. Seeing Hiei's expression change he grinned. "Well the sooner we go, the quicker we can return." He draped an arm around Hiei's shoulders. "Now don't worry about a thing. I shall protect that ass of yours until you see your father." They walked to the portal that Koenma had opened, but Koenma tried to stop Yusuke from entering it, however Yusuke just glared at the god before following Hiei through to the other side. He knew that he had to protect his friend, no matter the consequences.

Yusuke and Hiei walked through the portal and found themselves on the edge of the lands of fire. "Come along, Yusuke, we have to get to the centre of the land." Hiei said as he led the way. "However the lands of fire is small, so we don't have to walk far." The pair walked through the scorched ground before Hiei paused mid-stride. Before them lay a large black dragon, curled up and a golden eye opened to reveal a gold vertical slit eye. Yusuke immediately stood in front of Hiei, ready to protect Hiei from anything that the dragon could do, however in a blink of an eye the dragon seemed to shrink and change into a more human form. His hair was jet black, and stood up, just like Hiei's did, however he still retained his dragon eyes.

"What brings two travellers to the land of the Lords of Flame?" He asked, his voice sounded harsh to their ears, more like a growl than actual speech. "Answer quickly, I haven't eaten in quite some time, and you two would make a delightful treat to the usual tasteless meal." He pointed to Yusuke. You both stink of Ningenkai, it would be a pleasure to end your suffering."

"We came here to consult with Tatsuya." Hiei said. He knew that the action could be risky. They had no idea who this was, for all they knew this could be Tatsuya or one of his enemies. The demon looked at them and smirked.

"What do you have to speak with Tatsuya about?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. He was much taller than both of the others, and he knew that they were possibly much stronger than they looked, especially the red eyed female. There seemed to be something about her that called to him, and so he kept the fact that he was Tatsuya to himself.

"If you're not part of the solution, then you are part of the problem." Yusuke said. He took what Hiei has said before into account when he changed his form into that of his Toushin sire. "If you won't help, then I shall have no choice but to kill you." Yusuke said, taking a step forward. This made Tatsuya laugh.

"Are you so eager to die, young Toushin? So eager to follow your ancestors into the realms of the dead? Your life has a while to run yet before your end draws near." He asked, seeing the dangerous look in the other's eyes. "Therefore we shall not fight today." He turned and walked through the archway. "You are not permitted access to the land of the Lords of the Flame, now be off with you." Yusuke growled. Determined to get in, he ran at the portal, however when he stopped running he was by Hiei's side again, and tried again with the same results.

Hiei looked at the barrier and thought of something. If this was his father's home, then that meant that he would be able to enter this barrier, and he walked up to it and looked at Yusuke before walking calmly through the barrier, however it felt sticky as though trying to hold him back, as though knowing that he wasn't pure. Tatsuya watched calmly as the 'girl' walked through the barrier and realised that this child must be of his kind, however when she exited she looked very pale as though it had taken a lot of her strength just to get in, however that meant that she was part of his kind and part something else. "Hiei, get your ass back here!" Yusuke shouted as he ran at the barrier once again, trying to get through.

'Hmm, so this child is called Hiei.' The Lord thought to himself, seeing the hybrid straighten, looking back at Yusuke as he was once more rejected by the barrier. 'My son is named Hiei, but she is clearly female, not male.' However the girl disappeared the nest time that he looked, and he felt a sword rest against his throat. "Well well, this is a surprise. You are fast half-breed.' He said looking along the blade to its wielder. However I suggest that you lower it, because I shall not be threatened to allow your friend to enter my kin's domain." Still the girl held strong. The look told him that she had experience fighting and wouldn't take things lying down. That she was proud and loyal to her friends. "Very well, he is allowed entry." Tatsuya said, however the moment that Yusuke entered the lands, Tatsuya seemed to disappear into thin air. It seemed that Hiei wasn't the fastest demon Yusuke would ever see after all. From his vantage point Tatsuya watched the pair. 'Now little half-breed, let's see what you are capable of.' He thought.

Yusuke and Hiei searched the immediate area to no avail, when suddenly Hiei felt something tug at his consciousness and faced the place where it came from. "This way, Yusuke." He said. "I am certain that he is this way." He followed the feeling, Yusuke quickly following, and before too long they stood in front of the entrance to a cave. "He is inside, I can feel his presence." He looked at Yusuke before staring into the depths of the cave. "I know that you're in here. Tell me where I can find Tatsuya and we will let you go."

From the darkness a light appeared, and it began to approach them. Hiei then noticed that it floated above a hand. It was the same guy that had tried to keep Yusuke out. "Bravo, little girl. You aren't as useless as I thought you were." Tatsuya said. You managed to follow me here. Tell me who you are and maybe I shall let you see Tatsuya." The fire floated into the air and expanded to light up the whole area. "Please, tell me."

"I am Hiei, the son born between Hina of the Koorime and Lord Tatsuya. I may look female, but in less than an hour you will see the truth." He said. "Now where is Tatsuya?" He asked.

"Right in front of you." Tatsuya said as he dropped the disguise he had held, the only thing staying the same was the black hair. "I never thought that I would ever see you. I had a brief meeting with Hina after you were discarded from the Koorime world. She said that I would never see my son, Hiei, again." He approached Hiei, ignoring Yusuke. "What has made you come home?" He asked.

"Koenma, one of the Gods of the Reikai sealed the Jagan Eye I had implanted to search for a few personal things. He told me that you would be able to train me in what I could learn, in my abilities that I inherited from you." Tatsuya laughed lightly. "What is so funny?" Hiei asked, eyes flashing in anger.

"I spent so long searching for any information on my missing child, and heard nothing, apart from you still living. Then out of the blue you come here, seeking me." Tatsuya said motioning Hiei forward. "Well if it is training that you want, I shall train you in the basics first."

They remained in the lands of the Lords of the Flame for a day, as Hiei proved to be a quicker learner than Tatsuya anticipated, and although Hiei couldn't yet master even the simplest of dragon abilities, Tatsuya concentrated on the fire side, which Hiei picked up with ease. However with regret Tatsuya stopped "For now that is all that I will teach. You have a life to return to, my child. I am sure that you will return here later to continue your studies, and maybe your friend would like to accompany you." He addressed the statement to the slightly charred Toushin. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Hiei, and you two Yusuke." He approached Yusuke and draped an arm around his shoulders he said quietly into Yusuke's ear. "I suggest you look after my child, hurt him and I'll find and destroy you and your kind." Yusuke looked at him.

"You have no worries, I would rather die than see him hurt by myself or by others." Yusuke answered equally as quietly. "I promised him that I would protect him, and I always keep my promises." Tatsuya nodded as he accompanied them to the exit. "I shall make sure that Hiei returns for his training." He looked at Hiei. "You can never have too many techniques to use after all, come along the others will be worrying."

Once back in Reikai the pair went to Koenma, letting him know that they have returned before they went to their friends. Who had, indeed, been worried about their disappearance. Telling the others what had transpired almost two days prior. About Koenma sealing the Jagan Eye and them having problems locating Hiei's father and that Yusuke had taken 'active interest' in Hiei's training. That Hiei now had more skills under hid belt than he had before. Now they were ready to go to the boarding school. Taking their false papers from Koenma they headed off to the school. Botan approached Koenma once they had left. "Do you think that they can actually defeat that incubus? We haven't even been able to find out who it is and they have to face him." Koenma sighed.

"We can only hope, Botan, that they can. We have left it too long, hoping that the incubus would leave on it's own free will, but it hasn't we should never have expected it to." Koenma replied. "Let us hope that they will be able to defeat it soon." He neglected to mention that it was under his father's orders, but King Enma would be furious if his order wasn't carried out.

It didn't take long for the four boys to arrive at the school. "Well, let's get this over with." Yusuke said as he opened the doors to see a girl waiting for them. "Erm, we have applied to the school, but we are lost. Which way is the Headmistress' office?" He asked. He knew that it should have been Kuwabara that asked the question, but he seemed to have lost his tongue.

"Then you are the ones that I have been sent to collect." She said with a wide grin. "Aneko, Miyoko, Kaida and Shina Minoda, am I correct?" The four nodded. "Welcome to Makoto Academy, I am Kumiko Takita, I'm in my final year, the same year that Aneko will be in." She walked towards one of the larger corridors. "The teachers room and the Headmistress' office is down here." The four followed their guide, who knocked on the farthest door. "Headmistress Ikeda, I have brought the Minoda girls as you requested." She said as she opened the door when the headmistress told her to.

"Very well, thank you Miss Takita. For the moment you may return to your class, I shall call for you when I am finished." Kumiko bowed and left the room. "Now ladies, your parents have chosen for you to attend our prestigious school because of our reputation for small classes providing each pupil with as much attention as they need to get the grades we expect of our ladies to advance. To this end we have prepared some examinations to see which areas you may have the most trouble in, and therefore will need the most attention." She gave the 'girls' their exams and sent them to different rooms and left them for the required two hours before checking up on them.

Collecting in the papers, she noticed that the four seemed to have a good basis in all the areas required of them, and she called for Kumiko to return to collect them. "I see that you all seem to have a wide range of problems, you have the medication that you need?" The four nodded. "That is very good." She heard the knock on the door and told Kumiko to enter. "Kumiko, take the rest of the day off of your lessons and show them around the campus and show them where they are sleeping. Aneko requires a room to herself, she is afflicted with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and I do not wish for her to disturb her to disturb others in the middle of the night, understand?" Kumiko nodded as she ked the others from the room.

She showed them their rooms before showing them where they would be attending class the following day. "Of course, as with other schools, there are those that think of themselves as being better than others." She said. "Don't let them bully you." She smiled, anyway I hope to see you all soon." She took them back to their rooms. "It is so nice to have new members in the school. I really hope that you enjoy yourselves." With that she left them close to the bedrooms. They all found the rooms given to them and lay on the beds. So far so good, they were in the school and were given time to get used to the situation after all half of the school day was already done.

"I hope that we aren't here too long, Detective." Hiei said as he claimed the one furthest from the door as his own. "I would hate to be too long." Yusuke wholeheartedly agreed. Being trapped in the same room with one person that he was attracted to would be, simply put, hell. "Hn, I guess we wait here until class has finished then." Hiei said before lying back on his bed. Koenma had sent them some belongings, including night clothing; boy shorts and matching tops to underwear. Yusuke smirked seeing that they had put some male clothing at the bottom, not to mention toiletries and something that Yusuke had seen before, but never thought that he would use, and blushed. "What is it detective?" Hiei asked as he approached Yusuke.

"I think they intend for us to be here more than a month." He said showing Hiei his discovery. "These are used to protect underwear from menstrual blood." He said pointing towards his groin. Making Hiei blush in return. "See!" They both left the packed case and went back to their beds.

After dinner the returned to their rooms and their beds to rest for the night, dreaming of the days to come…

* * *

Author's Note: I am unsure of other countries use 'Gender bender' but it is a derogatory and slang term for a transexual in the UK. Please review! 


	2. First Day, First Classes

**Chapter 2: First Day, First Classes**

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

AN: Thank you for darkdranzer (on for bringing the Jagan point to my attention. I hope that this will be sufficient enough as an answer: There will be a limit before it is sealed up for good. Think of what Koenma has done like psychic stitches. If enough time has passed the wound (the Jagan) would be sealed forever and Hiei'd have to get the Jagan reopened the hard way. However if the need arises the 'stitching' could be removed and he would regain the function of the Jagan (if a little rusty). Anyway, on with the fic.

Yusuke awoke the following morning to a pleasant warmth over half of his body. It felt as though somebody had half covered him in a person-shaped heated blanket. It took him all his time to open his eyes to see what was causing the temperate heat, and when he did take a look he almost fainted; lying, draped over him, was Hiei. The apparition was sound asleep, his feminine form pressed against Yusuke's own. Yusuke could even hear little, adorable, snores coming from the apparition, something that he had never been privy to before. He had never, really, witnessed Hiei sleep before either, unless you included the unconsciousness that followed after the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. This was a rare moment indeed to see Hiei so relaxed and it showed that, no matter what the apparition said, he trusted Yusuke enough to sleep on top of him.

Hiei stretched languidly, he felt wonderfully refreshed and relaxed until he realised that he was lying on top of another person. That person having a very feminine figure, soft skin and toned abdominal muscles, coming from what he could feel from the hand that was lying on the other's stomach. Sitting up he saw Yusuke watching him. "Nice sleep?" Yusuke asked, as Hiei seemed to leap from the bed. The apparition stared at Yusuke, who didn't seem fazed that Hiei had seemingly sneaked into his bed in the middle of the night. "Hiei, if you are afraid of the dark you should have said. I would have brought a nightlight" Yusuke said teasingly before pushing it a little further "Then again it could be because you wanted to catch a grope while I was asleep and you enjoyed it so much that you couldn't bear to part from me." Hiei snorted at the last comment.

"Dream on, Detective." Hiei said with a smirk. "If I wanted that kind of cheap thrill, I could have touched myself." He couldn't help but prove his point to Yusuke as he did so, allowing his hands to stroke over his body, stroking the curves that he possessed. It started out proving his point, but he became more and more curious about the differences between his two bodies. He wanted to see what pleasured him now, and the best way to do so was to test the body out. He started to give himself a thorough examination, something that he hadn't had the time to do before, but now he had. He wanted to know this body's strengths and weaknesses like he knew his true body. Yusuke couldn't help but stare at Hiei as he rubbed his nipples, arcing into his own touches as the exploration started. He wondered why Hiei was doing this, before he realised that, maybe, the apparition was trying to tease him. If he was it was working without a shadow of a doubt. Hiei was using his body like a biological weapon, a beautiful, deadly, weapon of Yusuke mental destruction.

Hiei was too lost in his own pleasure to even remember why he was doing such an act in the first place. His hands left his breasts and wandered down his body, feeling the tight, toned muscles of his abdomen and farther down towards the junction between his legs. However he suddenly stopped when he heard a moan, making him remember that Yusuke was in the room. "Don't stop because of me, Hiei." Yusuke moaned, his eyes glued to Hiei's named form. "By all means, please continue." Hiei just glared as he fled the room to go to the showers.

By the time he had finished and returned to the room the clock had just struck 8am, he had finished just in time to take his 'medication'. Hiei trembled with cold as he dried himself as the Genderbender fruit's juice took effect. Once he was satisfied that he was dried he dressed in the uniform, he still felt strange dressed in ningen clothing, not to mention in a female ningen uniform. Straightening the skirt and top, he looked down; making sure that it was straight until he heard a laugh coming from his 'sister'. "What is so funny, Detective?" He asked in a hiss. Yusuke grinned as he lifted some fabric that Hiei had thought had been put in his case by mistake.

"You forgot this." Yusuke said as he approached Hiei. "Remove the clothing on your torso so you can rectify this problem." Once Hiei did, Yusuke helped Hiei put the bra on, first making sure that it matched the panties that Hiei was, or rather wasn't, wearing. "Dear me, Hiei, do I have to dress you too?" Yusuke asked as he looked for the matching panties and watched as Hiei slipped them on before turning his attention to his hair and started brushing it, trying to figure out whether he should have it up or down. Then he heard a knock on the door and looked to Hiei. "Kaida, get the door." He said looking into the mirror again before deciding to tie the sides of his hair back, leaving the back to hang free. The other choice would be pigtails, something that reminded him too much of Keiko.

Hiei opened the door and saw black haired girl standing there. "I thought that I should tell you that breakfast is being served." She said as she looked in the room. "I am Amaya, and I am to be your 'buddy'." She said as she looked at Hiei expectantly, and Hiei let her in. "I've been told that you both are in my group for classes. Classes are in groups of four and the groups are competitive. Every week, the best team gets a prize, we have never won before because we only have each other on the team, but now we have a full compliment, Kita will be happy." She led Yusuke and Hiei to the breakfast hall, happily chatting away, even though the boys wasn't listening to every word she said. She led them to a table where another girl sat. "Kita, this is our group mates, Shina and Kaida." She said introducing them.

"Morning." Kita said as she continued to read the novel that she was holding. Amaya sighed as she banged the table. "Huh, what?" She asked as though she hadn't heard what Amaya had said. Sighing Amaya sat down at the table. "Who are they?" She asked pointing to Yusuke and Hiei. She then proceeded to spoon some of her breakfast into her mouth waiting for the reply.

"Don't you listen when you read?" Amaya asked as she motioned for the other two to sit down. "This is Shina and Kaida, our group mates. Honestly, Kita, you should listen more." The 'twins' sat opposite the other two. "Oh, we better get your breakfast before the bar shuts." Amaya said as she dragged Yusuke and Hiei to the breakfast bar. "You can take whatever you want in the mornings, most of the girls take a bit of everything because it is a while before lunch." She said as she gathered her breakfast, Yusuke and Hiei following suit and returned back to the table, both hearing giggles from other girls as they passed. "Don't mind them, they're the 'popular' group." Amaya said as she sat back down. "Sakura Tsutae, Hide Ninomina, Masako Watanabe and Yori Takita, they think that they're so good because they sit at that table."

Once they finished their breakfast they left for the classroom that they would be studying in for the while that they were in the school. Yusuke grinned at the two girls. "Thanks for helping us out. It is very much appreciated." He said as he and Hiei sat down. "It's much different from the Junior High that we were at." He winked. So far so good, to fit in he knew that he and Hiei would have to make friends and who better than those that they were grouped with. "What are the teachers like?"

"They aren't that bad. Some of the male teachers are really cute, like Mr Hikari, Mr Uematsu and Mr Nozue." Amaya said with a wink. "Mr Uematsu especially, we have him first thing. He makes maths so much more interesting." With that the door opened and a young man walked in. "There he is! That is Mr Uematsu!" Amaya hissed. Yusuke looked the guy over, and he did look quite good looking… if he wasn't so attracted to the guy sitting next to him.

The lesson passed quickly, Yusuke finding that he actually learned more than he thought that he would. He seemed to pay more attention in class, and he even thought that school wasn't too bad until he stopped himself. He was Yusuke Urameshi juvenile delinquent, not Yusuke Urameshi bright spark. Hiei grinned at Yusuke. "Someone is infatuated with the teacher." He said teasing Yusuke, who was blushing. Personally Hiei thought that they had found the incubus, after all incubi were very good at hiding their energy signature, and after all, no normal human male could look that good. He quickly wrote the name down in the back of his book, however Yusuke saw that.

"Me having a crush on the teacher? What are you writing in that book of yours." He said with a wink, pulling the book out of Hiei's grip. "Oh my! I believe that you were teasing me so I wouldn't notice you writing his name back here." That made the rest of the girls laugh and Hiei blush. "I guess that you're over your infatuation with Hiei then?" Hiei grumbled, trying not to react to Yusuke's teasing. "Oh, dear, I guess that the poor guy will be heart-broken when he finds out." That brought out questions from the two girls, that made Hiei shift uncomfortably, however Yusuke chose to answer them. "How to describe Hiei." He said with a wink in Hiei's direction. "Well, he is short for his age, gorgeous hair that he always gels up to make it stand vertical, just to annoy the people in the row behind him at the cinema. His eyes look blood red in certain lights, and he has the softest skin that I have ever felt in a man. He has a rather prickly temperament, but I find that adorable, and although he can be rather… harsh, I find him to always give a hand when it is asked of him." Hiei blushed at the comments. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that Yusuke was attracted to him.

That made the girls giggle. "Are you sure that it is your sister that's attracted to this Hiei?" Kita asked. "Are you sure that you're not the one attracted to him?" The blush that crept onto Yusuke's cheeks seemed to say it all, although Hiei was sure that it was an act. Kita and Amaya teased Yusuke until their next teacher entered the room, hitting the ruler she carried off the desk, she glared at the pupils. Yusuke could tell that this woman would be harsh on him if he stepped out of line… this place was driving him insane.

"Since we have out new students here, I think it's appropriate to get their views on Feudal Era Japan." She said glaring at them both. She hated disruptions in her class, it meant that the class didn't work as effectively as it otherwise could. "Come on, don't be shy." She said, and Yusuke almost snapped at her. How dare she treat them with such disrespect.

"Well we're sorry if we don't know. It isn't as though we covered such an illustrious topic in Junior High." Yusuke said with a growl. "Besides, it's your job to teach us, and for us to listen, not the other way around." Hiei groaned as he held his head in his hands. "What are we supposed to know?" That seemed to make her smile sinisterly, making Yusuke gulp. He had the strangest of feelings that he had fallen into some kind of trap.

"You have detention after school." She said with a nasty smile. "You will wait here after class until toy have written out 1000 lines of 'I shall not answer back to Miss Itani'." She said before starting to teach the class. That made Yusuke growl and want to answer back more, but Hiei shook his head. Yusuke had to remember that he needed to take the 'medication' that kept him as a girl at four. He knew that this teacher was trouble… or rather that his 'sister' was attracting her attention too much.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Yusuke's bad mood had kept the group quiet. It wasn't their fault that he had got detention, but still they could see the anger in his eyes. Hiei felt that he had to explain his 'sister's' actions to their 'friends'. "I'm sorry about her actions earlier. Our family has a history of outspoken women and she is the latest in a long line." He smiled as he linked his arm with Yusuke's. "Boys are scared of her, and refuse to go near her." Yusuke growled warningly. "Now, now. You even scared away… what's his name… Yusuke wasn't it? Then again he was the one that got closest to your pants!" Hiei ducked the incoming slap with a laugh. Yusuke glared at Hiei, he wasn't in the mood to be teased, not by Hiei anyway.

"I'm going to bed!" He shouted as he stormed off, slamming the bed room door behind him. Yusuke was fuming. He had never been so humiliated in all his life, especially as Hiei had to deliver the seeds to him so he could keep up his feminine appearance. He had just remembered why he hated school so much. It wasn't the building it was the freaky teachers who taught there. He lay on his bed, wondering how Kuwabara and Kurama was faring.

Kurama grinned at the two girls that accompanied him. He had quickly befriended the two most intelligent girls in his class, both on par with him. Akina and Ume had been a great help to him telling him about all the teachers, who he could tease and who he couldn't. He had also heard about his 'sister's' detention and wondered if it was Yusuke or Hiei that had received the blessing of Miss Itani's wrath. Both had more than a touch of the temper that she was supposed to hate. He sighed, would they ever learn?

Elsewhere, Kuwabara was lying in his own room, he had yet to make friends with any of his classmates, having neither the intelligence of Kurama or the looks of Yusuke and Hiei to help him. He was afraid of being with his classmates in fact. He had been teased the whole day about his… ungainly looks. He knew that it was the in-crowd of his year, but it hurt all the same. At Sarayashiki Junior High School, all he had to do was look at people and they would run from him. Here he was the one that felt fear from them. He still had his code of ethics, not to hurt girls no matter what. He looked down at his bruised shin, and thought that maybe he would have to rethink his code…

Hiei walked into the room and looked over at Yusuke, who had his back turned to him. He heard a slight moan from Yusuke and moved closer. Seeing him fast asleep, fully clothed, Hiei quickly undressed Yusuke and tried pulling his night clothes on before finally giving up and just pulling the covers over Yusuke, tucking him in as though he were a child. Only then did Hiei allow the hungry look that had been plaguing his mind escape into his eyes. He wanted to ask Yusuke about his feelings, but knew that if Yusuke rejected him it would hurt much more than keeping things tight to his, now rather buxom, chest. He had to find out how Yusuke felt somehow. He lay on his bed, trying to think of some way, there must be some way to get into his subconscious without alerting Yusuke to what was happening. 'Detective, if only you knew what I want from you.' Hiei thought as he turned over to try to get some sleep after taking the juice to keep him female.

Hiei awoke with a start when he heard a loud cry. Yusuke was thrashing about as though fighting against something. "Get away from him!" He demanded of the invisible enemy. "I won't let you take him away!" The Detective's nightmare intrigued Hiei and he crept closer to Yusuke's bed. "No, don't!" Then there was another, more soul-shattering, scream as though he had lost something dearly precious to him. Hiei saw the door to their room open, and was just thankful that Yusuke had taken the seed before he had fallen asleep. It was obvious that he had reawakened not that long ago to take the seed. Hiei walked to the door.

"Please go back to bed, I'll deal with my sister. She is afraid of something, and I'd rather find out what." Hiei said to the two girls. "Thank you for your concern though." Amaya and Kita both nodded before closing the door. Hiei turned his attention to a sobbing Yusuke. This simply wouldn't do, not one bit. Straddling Yusuke's now still, yet sobbing, form Hiei stroked his face, the slight touches seemed to sooth Yusuke somewhat. "Shh, Yusuke." Hiei said, the unfamiliar words catching in his throat. "It's okay." He felt Yusuke press against the touch. "What's wrong, Yusuke?" He asked. "Please tell me." He felt one of Yusuke's hands stroke his face, and wondered if Yusuke was awake or asleep.

"Hiei, it really is you." Yusuke mumbled as he stroked the apparition's face. "He didn't kill you after all." Hiei smiled. So Yusuke was trying to protect him in the dream. Yusuke was concerned over him in the dream. He allowed himself to relax, resting his forehead against Yusuke's.

"I'm not so quick to die, nor easy to kill, Detective. You should know that." Hiei then realised something. He was having a conversation with a sleeping man, a clear concise conversation. "Why were you worrying over my safety? You know that I can protect myself." His hand wandered over the body below him. "You know that, and you know that I protect you above all else."

"It was my fault, he could read my feelings." Yusuke mumbled answering Hiei's question. "He knew how to work my weaknesses to his advantage, you, most of all." He started to cry again. Hiei wiping away the tears. "He worked things out so he would get to you. So he could get to the one that I love more than my own life." That stark confession made Hiei pause for a moment as he heard the last sentence repeat over and over in his head. He then thought that he should wake Yusuke, so he had a reason to get back to his. Giving Yusuke a rough shake, the eyes suddenly shot open, looking wildly around the room.

"You were screaming, waking the rest of the school's population." Hiei said harshly "Really, Yusuke, can't you have quiet nightmares?" Hiei said as he returned to his bed and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep, however his body was still reacting to the fact that Yusuke loved him, that Yusuke wanted him. It took hours before he finally got back to sleep, the scent of having Yusuke so near, having less effect on him than it had. He would have his Yusuke now that he knew that Yusuke desired him.


	3. Day Two… The Plot Thickens

**Chapter 3: Day Two… The Plot Thickens**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The next day Hiei wasn't so sure about revealing his feelings. He knew that teenage humans tended to switch their sexuality ten times a day… well that was an exaggeration but it wasn't, by any means, stable. He didn't want to profess his feelings just to have Yusuke laugh in his face. No that would be disastrous. Instead Hiei decided that he would hold back and see what happened. He didn't want to spoil their friendship, nor be rejected another time either. He took a deep breath as he finished dressing and took some of the juice, just as Yusuke left the shower. Hiei couldn't help but give Yusuke a quick once-over, however Yusuke didn't miss the look, and the Toushin approached the apparition and draped an arm over Hiei's shoulders. "Like what you see, Hiei?" Yusuke asked, feeling Hiei tense in his arms.

"I was only comparing. We are supposed to be twins, so I was seeing just how similar we actually are." Hiei said, blushing bright red when Yusuke pulled him to his feet. "Yusuke what are you doing?" Hiei asked as he felt Yusuke press against his back, his hands reaching around his body and cupped his breasts. Giving a gentle squeeze Yusuke acted in a very professional manner… however if Hiei saw the wide grin on his face, he wouldn't have been fooled. The apparition almost whined with the loss of contact with his 'sister'.

"Hmm, I think that yours are fuller, more developed than mine are." Yusuke said before squeezing Hiei's ass and giving his own a squeeze. "You have the nicer ass too." He said as he got dressed in the uniform. However, before he got far, he felt Hiei's hands gently squeeze his breasts, his thumbs ran over his nipples. "Hiei, you do know that your hands are on my tits, don't you?" Yusuke gasped. He was trying not to get excited by the intimate touch. He had wanted Hiei's hands to run over his body for so long, that this seemed like a dream. Hiei could clearly smell Yusuke's excitement. Yusuke was so easy to read, that he didn't need the Jagan Eye at the moment.

"I thought that a second opinion was needed." Hiei said masking his true emotions. He was secretly pleased to get such a touch from Yusuke's body. "I must disagree with your findings. I think that you have the better breasts." Hiei said with a wink. "You have Mother's breasts and I have Father's ass." Yusuke laughed. "Now, hurry up. We have breakfast to get before classes start. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." With that Hiei turned back to the mirror and started brushing his hair.

Yusuke couldn't help but stare at the apparition. Was it just him or was Hiei a little… strange? Never, before coming here, had Hiei seemed so happy outside the company of his beloved sister, Yukina. Yusuke gasped in shock as a thought hit him. Was Hiei becoming… humanised? "Come on, Detective." Hiei growled as he tied his hair back. "You're going to be late, so get a move on."

It was soon time for Yusuke and Hiei's first lesson of the day, Science. They had heard that Mr Hashimoto was a little… eccentric from their group mates, so they tried to prepare themselves for anything. However they never thought that what happened would happen. The moment that they opened the door, there was an explosion and many shards of glass flying in their direction. Luckily they lost momentum before they sliced into the students, and the next thing that they saw was the blackened face of their teacher grinning at them. "Welcome to science, my budding little Neutrons. I am Mr Hashimoto, your Alchimedes for today." Yusuke couldn't help but stare at the spiky-haired teacher and could smell burning hair.

"Sir, I believe that you are on fire." Yusuke said, making the rest of the class giggle and the teacher scream 'My hair, my hair, my beautiful hair' as he started to run like a headless chicken, his lab coat catching on fire from one of the Bunsen burners that he had set up for the class. Everyone stared, even as children they had been told to 'stop, drop and roll' if they were burning. Then Yusuke looked at the glass on the floor. Okay, it wasn't such a good idea if the floor was covered in glass. However Mr Hashimoto seemed not to care about his coat as long as his hair was extinguished.

Eventually he discarded the lab coat to stand before them in nothing but his pyjamas, which were bright pink with red hearts… however there was something that there wasn't on the usual shop-bought pair. There seemed to be faces of famous scientists, over his crotch was a picture of Charles Darwin, and over his ass was a picture of Archimedes, on the front of the top was a picture of Sir Isaac Newton and on the back was a picture of Albert Einstein, with 'Einstein Rocks' surrounding the picture. Yusuke knew that he had seen the pyjamas somewhere before, and Hiei snickered. "Looks like he and Kurama has the same taste in fashion."

That was the right, he had said that the pyjamas had belonged to his mother but Yusuke had seen a pair of scissors and a circle of fabric on the floor before it was kicked under the bed. Unless Shiori, Kurama's mother, was kinky and liked to have sex through her clothing, Yusuke guessed that the hole was for Youko's tail.

Leading to the class' first lecture on the different scientists that helped shape the world, Einstein being one of the better known, having come up with the Theory of Relativity. Only once they had become firmly acquainted with the scientists, the lesson carried on. It was about distillation. Having been given a mixed liquid, it was up to the girls to distil the different liquids into their own beakers and to then identify the different liquids.

Full points went to Hiei and Yusuke's group, Hiei having done the distilling in record time and the group having identified the liquids correctly, the others not having the expertise of Amaya and Kita to work that out. Together the group made a perfect group. Half doing part of the work and the other half doing the other part, the other groups were all trying to do the same thing at the same time. As the group left the room, Yusuke froze in his track when Amaya told him whom they had next. It was none other than Miss Itani, the History teacher, again.

This time, Yusuke kept his mouth shut in her class. She almost seemed angry that she couldn't give him detention, and it made Yusuke smirk once they left the room for their lunch. He loved seeing her mad, and that seemed to be the best way. Hiei quickly caught up with Yusuke and linked his arm with his 'sister's' one. "It's good that you didn't raise to the occasion this time." He said as they entered the Dining Hall. Seeing that Kurama was already there, they made their way to the food counter and sat beside their older 'sister' and 'her' friends. Hiei sat across from Kurama and Yusuke sat to Hiei's left.

"So how are my baby sisters?" Kurama asked as he frowned at Yusuke's lunch. "Shina, should you really be eating all that stuff?" Kurama asked as he bit into his apple. "I mean you don't want to become fat, do you?" Yusuke looked down at his plate. He had ramen and some of the chocolate pudding that was offered. Yusuke just glared as he started to eat. He didn't care what Kurama thought, and Hiei smirked as he, too, started to eat. "Oh, Aneko-chan, there you are. Come and sit with us if you want. There is still a seat over here!" Hiei whimpered. He didn't want to sit next to Kuwabara, not that he had much of a choice when Yusuke refused to move, no matter how nicely he asked.

The group started talking amongst themselves when Hiei felt a foot rub up his leg and gave a harsh kick, making Kuwabara jump. He didn't know why Kuwabara was doing this, but Hiei didn't like it one little bit. However it didn't take long for another foot to find its way, this time it was further up, almost at his thigh before Hiei reacted, sending a vicious kick at the exposed thigh. However nobody reacted, yet Hiei knew that somebody would have a bruise later. However it didn't stop another foot from finding its way up his leg, this time, however, Hiei grabbed the offending appendage and pulled. Yusuke suddenly disappeared under the table and yelped as his ass banged against the floor.

Pulling all his concentration to three points he glared as the three recipients. 'Will you three stop coming on to me. What do you three think that you're doing?' Yusuke looked at Kurama and Kuwabara who were both blushing slightly. He hadn't told Hiei the reason why Kuwabara wasn't annoying Yukina, when he should have. After all, that was why Kurama and Kuwabara were playing footsy with him. He made a pact with himself to tell Hiei later. For now they had to return back to class.

Once the school day was over, they retired to the common room before dinner. The 'family' had yet to decide what they wanted to do after school and the different groups were ready to try to get them involved with their after-school activities. They eventually all decided to get involved in the Drama Group, and were thrust a script from the play that they were going to be performing at the end of the year. 'Great.' Yusuke thought as he looked at the script. "Good old 'A Midsummer's Night Dream' by William Shakespeare.' He looked at Hiei, who seemed to be looking at the script intently. 'It seems that Hiei is going to take this seriously too.' Yusuke added.

After dinner everyone retired to their rooms and the moment that the door closed, Yusuke looked at Hiei. "I'm sorry about earlier." He said as he lay on his bed. "I think that I should have warned you about Kurama and Kuwabara being together." Hiei stared at Yusuke. "I think one day it hit him that he liked Kurama as more than a friend and he asked me what he should do about it, so I told him to do what he desired, so he told Kurama that he thought that he was in love and the pair has been together ever since."

"I just can't believe that the oaf actually thinks that he is in love with Kurama, and more along the point, I never thought that Kurama would ever show him affection." Hiei dumped his books on the bed and started working on his homework; it had to be done. However Hiei noticed that Yusuke hadn't apologised for his own behaviour at the lunch table, and he doubted that he would. That would have meant that he was sorry, and Yusuke was rarely sorry for anything that he had done. He then turned and faced Yusuke. "What about your atrocious behaviour?" He asked as he set his pen down. Yusuke looked at him in shock.

"My atrocious behaviour?" He asked, not knowing what Hiei meant. Then it struck him. "Oh, playing footsy with you at the lunch table?" Hiei nodded. "Sorry, I'm not sorry about that, although my poor arse is sore from the rough treatment. What did it do to deserve being dragged onto the floor?" Hiei smirked. He wanted to do something to the cocky Detective to shut him up, and he knew of one, very effective, way. He stood up and approached Yusuke's bed and mounted his bed. "Hiei, what are you…" Yusuke was cut off by a single, breath-taking, kiss.

"Don't do it again, Detective, or I shall have to punish you more." Yusuke whimpered, and Hiei returned to his homework as though nothing had happened. He could feel Yusuke's eyes on his back the whole night, as though the detective wanted to ask him a question, but couldn't get the words out. It didn't take him long to finish his homework and to get ready for his bed. Soon after that he was sound asleep. Yusuke looked at Hiei and smiled. He had never seen a more… desirable sight before. He loved the sight of the apparition so much that he never wanted to lose it. Not now, not ever.

"Oh, Hiei, if only you knew how much you meant to me, you'd be with no other." Yusuke said as he approached the sleeping apparition. He sat beside Hiei and touched the youkai's face, and he swore that he saw Hiei's lips curl into a smile briefly. He wanted Hiei so much that it hurt at times; it hurt to see him with others. Especially with Mukuro, all she had to do was snap her fingers and Hiei would leave to be with her. Yusuke wanted Hiei to think of him where he thought of Mukuro. "Oh, Hiei, I wish I knew where I stood with you." He said aloud. "I wish I knew where I was, in comparison to Mukuro in your life."

"Dearer to my heart." Yusuke heard the apparition say as he pressed against Yusuke. "I protect those I care about." Yusuke stared at Hiei, the apparition was sound asleep, just as he had been before Yusuke had sat down.

"What do you mean, Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "Don't you care about Mukuro?" In a flash Hiei had pulled Yusuke down onto the bed and tightly against him. Yusuke found his head tucked under Hiei's chin. Yusuke felt as though he was wrapped in a blanket of warmth. He relaxed against Hiei, who relaxed in turn.

"I make sure that she cannot harm you, and by helping her, I become stronger. I become more able to protect you if you are in trouble. You and Yukina are my family." Yusuke took a deep breath with that last statement. Yusuke thought of him as family? Does that mean that Hiei wouldn't want him any other way? "I have already grieved for you once. I shall not allow a second time. I couldn't bear it." Yusuke could hear a change in his voice, and knew that it was as close to crying as Hiei had ever been. "I cannot lose you, not again, not ever."

"I have no intentions of dying again, Hiei, not now that I know it hurts you." Yusuke said with a slight smile. He held Hiei close to him as he lay his head on the youkai's chest. He loved Hiei more than the apparition thought. Even if Hiei thought of him as only a brother, there was a chance to make him think of him as more. "I don't want to push my luck. The first time was a freak accident, and the second time, my demon genes kicked in. If there is a third time, there will be no returning. I'm afraid of that, afraid of leaving the one that I love more than I do anything else in the world." Little did Yusuke know, but Hiei was now awake, listening intently to Yusuke. "Even if you are asleep, and will probably forget that this conversation ever occurred, maybe I could get this off of my chest. Hiei I love you, and I think I have since before Sensui killed me." Yusuke smiled, Hiei could feel the change in his facial expressions as he smiled. "You saved me more times than I could count, and at the time I never thanked you. You looked over me like an older brother, and yet… not. I always thought that there was something else in the actions that you did. I always felt secure when you were near." Yusuke's fingers traced over the taut abdomen. "Even when we were enemies it felt that you were looking out for me."

"I felt… strange when I first met you, Yusuke. Although I really did mean to kill you, or at least defeat you, there was a part of me wanting to hold and protect you." Hiei explained. "As time passed, the later became stronger, especially as you were the only one out of Kuwabara, Kurama and yourself to trust me at Maze Castle." Hiei smiled. "You cracked the ice that I had surrounded myself with. Ice that I never knew was there. I became attracted to your heart before everything else. You knew who and what I was; yet you were willing to lay your life on the line to protect a bastard child like me. That attraction became lust, and then… love." Yusuke, still believing that Hiei was sleeping, lay shocked. Hiei's hand moved over Yusuke's shoulders. "At least I think it was love. I never felt that way before, about anything."

"At least I'm good for something." Yusuke said as he felt his body change and he could feel Hiei's body change too. "I guess that our lives became entwined from the day that you stole the three treasures from Reikai. We were destined to meet and at least become friends." It didn't take long before Yusuke fell asleep, allowing Hiei time to think. He had never thought that Yusuke felt that way and for so long, and that changed things somewhat. Now that Hiei knew that Yusuke was surer than he had given him credit for, there was nothing to stop the apparition from having his fantasies fulfilled by the Toushin who was using him for a pillow… Not to mention, he knew which fantasy would be the best for the Toushin to start with.

* * *

A/N: The Science teacher was using a play on words during his introduction. Neutron being Newton and Alchimedes for Archimedes. 


	4. The free Weekend

Chapter 4: The Free Weekend

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters, they belong to Yosihiro Togashi

Hiei awoke to a most pleasurable experience. He could feel Yusuke's breath running over his chest, not to mention the hand that was stroking his thigh was delightful, however there was better things that Yusuke's hand could be doing, like stroking Hiei's erection. Gently, as not to waken the sleeping Toushin, Hiei moved the hand until it was below the waistband of his pants, moaning when he felt the hand wrap around the hard flesh, stroking it hard enough to provide the pleasure that the apparition craved. He closed his eyes as he lay back, moaning as Yusuke's hand saw to his aching desire.

The moment that Yusuke heard the moan his eyes shot open, and it took a moment for him to realise that he was in his usual form, in Hiei's bed, stroking Hiei's hard length, which felt as though it belonged in his hand. It was then that he decided that he had to somehow remove his hand before Hiei realised what was happening, however the moment that he stopped, Hiei's eyes shot open. "Don't start what you can't finish." Hiei said, refusing to acknowledge that it was him that made Yusuke start. Yusuke looked up into Hiei's crimson eyes. There was a strange look in them, telling Yusuke that Hiei knew his darkest secrets. Unable to keep the gaze steady, Yusuke looked away as his hand started moving again.

Hiei had seen the look in Yusuke's eyes and wondered what it was. He had never seen that look before. He stroked Yusuke's cheek, his claws leaving slightly reddened streaks where they had grazed his cheek. He knew that Yusuke was embarrassed, and yet aroused by being 'caught' by him. His Toushin was quite the adventurous type. Lowering his head, back onto the pillow, he gave into the sensations that the Toushin was causing in his body, letting Yusuke have full reign of his entire self if he desired it. Yusuke, seeing Hiei succumb to the touch, wanted more. Using his free hand he worked Hiei's pants off his hips. The sight almost made Yusuke drool. Hiei looked as good as he felt.

Hiei knew that he wasn't Yusuke's first, the fox had beaten him to his Toushin, he had, after all, caught Kurama's scent on Yusuke more than once. Yet the scent had never gone lower than Yusuke's waist on his back, meaning that Yusuke's ass was still to be claimed by someone, namely him. He watched Yusuke through lowered eyelids, as it seemed that Yusuke seemed fascinated by his erection. His hand had stopped its movement, almost making Hiei complain until a new kind of touch took over.

Yusuke's fingertips stroked the flesh gently, tracing the veins that covered the area. He had never had the chance to explore Kurama's body like this, even when he had taken Hiei's form to please Yusuke. This time he wasn't being stopped; he had thought that Hiei would have complained; however the apparition seemed to accept that Yusuke needed to touch and to feel. He wasn't sure if Hiei wanted it that way too, or if he was humouring the Toushin's curious nature. Yusuke's thumb traced over the tip, and felt his thumb become wet with the apparition's fluid, and he licked the thumb clean before returning to his stroking once more, back to the pace that Hiei wanted most of all.

Kurama and Kuwabara were approaching Yusuke and Hiei's room. They wanted to apologise for their bad behaviour the previous day, when Kurama froze outside the door. There was a heavy scent in the air, a scent that reminded him very much of… "No, Kazu…" But the warning came to late when the tall Tantei opened the door just as Hiei came, painting his abdomen and chest with his own sticky fluid… not to mention Yusuke's hand.

All Kurama heard was a breathy moan, most likely Hiei, and 'Oh my fucking god!' from Kuwabara, who had fled down the corridor. Curiosity took over the kitsune's mind and he peeped around the corner just in time to see Yusuke beginning to lick up the mess that his hand had caused and realised what had shocked his own beloved… the same act that they had done barely half an hour beforehand. Smiling, Kurama closed the door. 'Well we are both happy now, Yusuke.' Kurama thought as he sat down. 'Even if it took you much longer than it took me, you have your Koorime.'

Hiei had noticed that they weren't alone in the room, the moment that he had regained his senses after he had spilled his seed over his chest and abdomen. He knew that Kuwabara had likely seen them and the fox was checking out what had freaked out the ugly git. However that was driven out of his mind by the touch of a tongue lapping his skin and all that was in his world was that delightfully hot mouth and Yusuke's own erection pressing against his leg. He knew that he would have to deal with that in time. Yusuke was a wonderful lover, he had decided, and he wanted to keep him.

Once Yusuke had finished cleaning Hiei of the efforts of his handjob, Hiei rolled him onto his back. He knew one thing that would drive his beloved wild, and he would use that to its full effect, and just as he was about to do so, there was a frantic knocking on the door. "Kaida, Shina get up!" Kurama shouted. "Your classmates are here!" Panicking the boys quickly took their medication and dressed, barely having time to remove the strong scent of sex from the air by using deodorant, Yusuke opening the door.

"Yoko, we're tired. What is the problem?" Yusuke asked, rubbing his eyes to effect. "I was up the whole of the night working on my homework and intended to sleep the weekend through." He looked at Hiei, who was pretending to be sound asleep. "We are both exhausted and need our rest." He looked at the other girls. "I am sorry, but maybe another time?" Amaya grabbed Yusuke's wrist.

"You don't understand. Today is one of the few weekends that we get free." She said. "We are allowed to leave the school and socialise with the members of Tsukikara High School next door." Still Yusuke shrugged. "There is a fair and everything." She sighed. It was obvious that she wasn't going to change her friend's mind. "If you change your mind, we shall see you there." With that Amaya and Kita walked back down the corridor, chatting excitedly about what they were going to do. Yusuke sighed when he saw that Kurama wasn't moving.

"Come in then." He said as he allowed Kurama to enter their room, closing the door behind him. "What do you want?" Yusuke asked as he sat beside Hiei, nuzzling the apparition's neck. Where Kurama had taken over the dominant position in his relationship, Yusuke and Hiei seemed more suited to share each other's bodies in all ways they could, although it looked like Hiei was seme, at least for the moment. Yusuke wouldn't always be uke, as his Kuwabara was. It was likely that Hiei would teach the Toushin what he liked, and learn from their voyages into their relationship what the Toushin liked in return. "Well, Kurama spit it out." Yusuke said impatiently. Even in his female form, he was frustrated, when he felt Hiei pull the covers over his hips, hiding them from view. His eyes widened in shock when he felt Hiei's fingers stroking his slit through his panties, making him burn in desire.

Kurama sighed, it was obvious that they wouldn't be accompanying himself and Kuwabara, not that Hiei had his hands on Yusuke's 'treasure trove'. "Koenma got in contact with me earlier, he tried to get in contact with you but he got no answer. He will be at one of the jewellery stalls at noon. I ask you to come with us, although he did say that he would be quite happy with only one of us, considering how… strange it would be for us all to be there."

"You just answered the question there." Hiei said. "Anyway, shouldn't at least one of us stay at the school, checking out the teachers that we have? After all it is one of the teachers that we suspect and not one of the people from the other school." Kurama couldn't fault the Koorime's logic there and nodded.

"Very well, I'll let Koenma know." Kurama said before mentally adding 'and to ask him for a lot of Reikai-strength condoms for the four of us.' He smiled. "Just behave yourselves. I'll return when I can." With that Kurama left to get ready for the start of the festivities.

"I never thought that he would get the hint." Hiei purred. "Now I believe that we were rather… rushed to end out fun earlier, no?" Seeing Yusuke nod, Hiei's grinned widened. He looked like a cat that had its prey in its claws and about to take the step to end its life… or in Yusuke's case, freedom. "Then I guess I better see to your… needs." His voice said, having a husky lilt to his voice, before disappearing under the covers of his bed, making Yusuke moan in ecstasy with the first touches.

Kurama and Kuwabara walked down the street, already it was close to noon, and they still had to find the stall, although they knew which one to look for. Dead on noon, they found the stall and saw Koenma looking at the wares. "Any luck, ladies?" He asked as they approached. "Talking of ladies, where are the other two charmers?" He asked as he bought the necklace that he had been looking at.

"They are still in their room last time I talked to them." Kurama said. "They have become particularly close over the past few days." He then lowered his voice. "You can't expect things NOT to happen, Koenma. I mean we, as a group has split up into two definite pairings. Yusuke and Hiei, along with Kazuma and myself. I know that we can't stay the same sex the whole time, wouldn't it make sense to give us some kind of protection to prevent unwanted pregnancies?" Koenma tried to look surprised, but failed and handed over the protection that Kurama had asked for.

"So you haven't discovered anything? Nothing at all?" He asked as he handed Kurama four bags. "These are what you need. Please take care of each other. I have to get back to Reikai. Every moment that I am here means more work when I return home." With that the God walked into the crowd and disappeared from view. It was then that a young male wearing a Tsukikara High School uniform approached them, or more precisely Kurama. He was tall and slender with well-kept, short blond hair.

"Good afternoon." He said, bowing. "My beautiful angel, would you care to accompany me to the dance floor?" He asked as he offered his arm to Kurama, who accepted. "I am so happy that I have the chance to have a dance with the most beautiful lady here." Kurama gave Kuwabara an apologetic look.

"Please give the bags to our sisters. Knowing them, that pair will still be in bed. Just remember to knock before you enter. Remember what happened last time that you went into their room without knocking? It could be worse this time." Kuwabara gulped and nodded. However he didn't miss the predatory gleam in the boy's eyes. That boy was no good that he knew; he only hoped that his kitsune would be okay. He wanted chocolate, chocolate in copious amounts, chocolate that would make him sick of chocolate.

Kuwabara soon found Yusuke and Hiei's room and barged in without knocking. Ignoring the snuggling apparition and hanyou, Kuwabara set about finding Yusuke's hidden chocolate stash. He knew that the Toushin had one somewhere, after all Yusuke couldn't live without the tasty sweets. Failing that there was always Hiei's ones… the love struck fool wouldn't know that they were missing until he remembered that he had chocolate in the first place. However the others didn't ignore his presence and Yusuke knew what Kuwabara was after. "They are in the second drawer from the bottom, in the very back." He said as he felt Hiei's teeth nip his neck. "Where's Kurama?" He asked once Hiei had realised that Yusuke wasn't going to play until he got answers for his questions. At the mention of the kitsune's name Kuwabara started to cry, telling the story of the strange boy taking away his beloved fox.

Hiei snorted. "Maybe he just regained his senses." The apparition said. "It is very hard to see why Kurama fell for your witless charms and ungainly grace anyway." That comment made Kuwabara cry harder. "I think you should leave the school. It seems that taking a female form has adverse effects to your mentality, you're crying like a girl now too." Hiei got out of bed and stretched, his muscles rippling in the light of the room. "Remember we are here for a reason. Have you ever thought that he is playing along with the situation? I would expect no less from Yusuke if he saw a suspicious person that could possibly be the person that we are after." Hiei walked over to the bags that Kuwabara had brought and his eyebrow raised a little. "Yusuke, there's something here that you have to see." He said as he called the leader of the group over. In all the bags there was a large packet of Spirit Defence condoms, they were rumoured to be the most powerful condoms ever invented, able to prevent even the most stubborn sperm from depositing in any womb.

"Looks like 'pacifier breath' has been watching us." Yusuke said as he took the bag that was his and hid his box in the back of one of his drawers. As with all Reikai items, only the spiritually aware could see what the box was, and that was a good thing. Explaining why he had them would be rather… embarrassing... 'I'm sorry, but I'm actually a very sexually active boy and my so-called 'twin' is actually my partner'. Yeah he could see them believing that. Hiei looked over at him, having had the same idea, and laughed.

Kuwabara looked between the two apparitions and sighed. He would never be so close to Kurama, would he? The main problem was that Kurama is able to live for a VERY long time and him living for a much shorter span, a mere fragment of his beloved's life. After all Kurama had already witnessed one millennium come and go, and he had been told that Yusuke's ancestor, Raizen, had seen three before his demise. Not only that, but he could have seen many more if he hadn't starved himself. Yusuke would take after Raizen, and would be with Hiei until the world ended. He would only be with Kurama for seven more decades. Suddenly he was very jealous of his other friends. They would age until they were adults, but after that they would look the same way for as long as they lived. To stop himself from lashing out at his friends in frustration he made his excuses and left.

"Hiei, something has bothered him," Yusuke said as he saw his friend leave. "And I think that I know what it is." Yusuke proceeded to tell Hiei that he thought that Kuwabara had only realised that he and Kurama would never truly be together, that Kurama would outlive him by many centuries. "That was how I felt when I first fell for you, Hiei." Yusuke said as he finished off. "You were a demon, and I was just a mere ningen brat that would cause you more problems than not in the end. You can't believe how relieved I was to find out that I was part demon; that I would have a demon's lifespan like you. Kuwabara doesn't have an ounce of demon DNA in him to awaken. At least pacifier breath hasn't mentioned it to me if he did." Hiei laughed quietly.

"Yusuke, every problem has a solution even if it is difficult to find." Hiei said as he pulled Yusuke back to the bed. "In this case the problem is very easy to remedy as long as you don't mind surrendering your soul if it fails." Seeing Yusuke's questioning look Hiei elaborated. "There is a flower, called the Reikon Kusabana, that binds two souls together, a produce of the Reikai gifting demons who love humans a way to mate for as long as the demon lives." He gave Yusuke a side-glance. "Don't think that I haven't looked up such a thing myself or do I need to tell you how long I have wanted you? There is no doubt in my mind that Kurama knows about it too, and that he will bring it up when the time is right. Until then he will keep it to himself, which you should too. This is between Kuwabara and Kurama, not to do with us." Hiei smiled slightly as he pressed against Yusuke. "We have each other, just as they have each other." Yusuke nodded. He was sure that Hiei was right, after all there would be a reason why Kurama hadn't told Kuwabara about that flower. However all thoughts were driven out of his mind when a pair of hot lips caught his in a breathtaking kiss.

Kurama allowed the young male, named Tsukobu, to walk him back to the school and smiled as he kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the wonderful day, Tsukobu, it was quite memorable." He said as he pulled back. "I cannot quite remember a time that I had so much fun." The boy pulled back and bowed.

"I believe that I enjoyed your company even more, my beloved Miyoko. You are the perfect company to have on such a beautiful day. Such a good change from the usual company I keep." He meant the boys of his own school. "I hope that we can do this again sometime my dear." Kurama nodded making the boy grin. "It's a date then! Please take care, my beloved and next free weekend we shall have more fun."

Later that night

The incubus silently laughed to himself. He knew that the disguise would work, and he had his next victim enthralled with his second body. However this girl was unusual. She had abnormally high spirit energy, a delicacy that he enjoyed very much. It made the life energy taste so delightful when he partook of it. He stroked the face of the girl that he met that morning. 'Be still, my dear Miyoko, for you shall be mine soon. You shall think only of me and not of anyone else.'

Kurama suddenly sat upright in his bed as he felt a presence in his mind that shouldn't be there and he knew that he had come into contact with the incubus and shivered. He didn't know if it was that boy or one of the teachers that he had spoken to that day, only that the incubus' touch was there. He had to tell the others, yet with the incubus' presence he couldn't. He couldn't let on that he knew that he knew that there was a foreign presence in his mind. That would be disastrous to the mission. No he had to play by the usual rules, even if it meant hurting Kuwabara. He was going to tell Kuwabara a secret too…

Hiei could sense something strange in the aura energy that he associated with Kurama. He knew that something was terribly wrong, just not what. He had picked up the ability to sense the auras of others from his father's training, and Kurama's had suddenly become… murky. It was as though something had tainted the shimmering green until it had become a poisonous colour. Hiei then realised that it was quite possible that the incubus had inserted himself into Kurama's energy, marking him his next victim. He looked at Yusuke who had also awoken. "Kurama?" He asked the Toushin, who nodded. "I never thought that you could sense things like that." Yusuke grinned.

"It wasn't just you who learned a thing or two from your father." He said. "Tatsuya gave me tuition in some of the things that was common to both your race and my own. Sensing the auras of close friends was one of them." He walked over to Hiei's bed and slipped in beside him. "However it scares the shit out of me." He pulled the fire apparition close to him. "Scares me so much that I need a lot of comforting." Hiei smirked as he cuddled against the Toushin.

"Poor darling. I guess that I better make sure that you can sleep this night." Hiei said as he felt Yusuke guide his head under his chin. "Or maybe there is something else that you rather?" He allowed a single finger to trace down Yusuke's chest and stomach to rest against his naked folds. They had decided earlier that no clothes was something that pleased them both to sleep in, providing excellent access to each other's bodies. He heard Yusuke whimper something but didn't quite catch it, although he had a good idea what it was and cupped Yusuke's sex gently, pressing his hand against the folds just hard enough to excite the Toushin, yet not enough to give him the much needed relief he sought, while he plundered the gasping mouth. "I could take what I want right now, to make us both happy. You wouldn't complain at all, and as for myself… well I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want it also." He laughed lightly as his middle finger slipped into Yusuke's moist opening, making both moan in desire, before removing them once more, knowing that the time was near. The softened crimson eyes looked into Yusuke's chocolate depths as their forms reverted. Was it really midnight already? "Don't get me wrong, Detective, you haven't softened me by any rate, just piqued my curiosity. Not to mention that you leave certain aspects of me harder than before." He heard the intake of breath and smirked. This was perfect, he loved the way that certain phrases could cause such a reaction. "I just hope that you are prepared for the consequences."

"It isn't as though I haven't had a sore arse before, Hiei." Yusuke said. "We learned all of this in junior high. I am well prepared for what could happen." He could feel Hiei's claws dig into his face, forcing him to look at the fire apparition, and saw anger in the crimson depths, as though it blew away the moment of softness between the pair.

"I have no doubt that Kurama has given you a… personal lesson in how much pain you would experience if you had sex with another male. He has a good number of toys at his disposal. However that isn't what I meant, you fool, that is not the main issue here." Hiei growled as he backed off. "We both have so many enemies that we cannot count." He sat on the bottom of the bed, refusing to look at Yusuke, who wanted his attention. Hiei knew that Yusuke hadn't thought about all the possibilities at that moment. "You really are stupid, Toushin." He said as he grabbed Yusuke's arm and threw him over his shoulder onto the ground, placing his foot on the Toushin's neck. "You haven't even thought past your own lust enough to look at what _really_ matters." Seeing Yusuke had stopped fighting him, Hiei released him.

Yusuke sat up rubbing his throat. "Well if I am so stupid, then please enlighten me, oh master." Hiei could feel that this was going to be a long night. Yusuke was getting close to his tolerance level. "After all that is why Grandma calls me 'dimwit'." Yusuke remained on the floor while Hiei looked down at him from the bed.

"If we both have enemies, then the danger to us doubles the moment that our relationship is known. We become each other's main weakness. Take what I did to Keiko when we first met as an example. She was only your friend, Yusuke. That will be nothing to you compared to what you will feel if something happens to me. You have to be sure that you can go on if something _does_ happen." Hiei looked away. "If you don't think that you can handle all of this then back out now while you can."

Yusuke couldn't believe his ears. Had Hiei gone insane? Yusuke would never back away from a this. "I would deal with them harder than I dealt with you when you took Keiko, Hiei, or I would die trying." Yusuke could see Hiei's nails dig into his palms, drawing forth his thick, red blood, which the Toushin licked. "If they dared to do anything to you I would kill them in one blow… if they were lucky. Human, demon, it doesn't matter to me. They will meet the same fate in the end. I know that you fear what they could do, however you should think what we could do to them." Yusuke gave a hollow laugh. "We aren't weak, Hiei, in fact we are both already S-class demons, not yet the top of the chain, but we're getting that way. Not to mention that I get rather… tetchy when someone I care about gets hurt. Not to mention you. I know that when something you care about is in danger you fight like one possessed. We feed off of each other's strength _and_ weakness, not just the strength alone. We are both more than able to handle anything that the fates can throw at us." By now the Toushin had the half Koorime on his back. "Not to mention that you will feel more secure when the psychic stitches holding your Jagan closed is removed." He kissed the spot where the Jagan lay sealed, making Hiei gasp. The contact between Yusuke's lips and the area covering the Jagan Eye had opened a slight link between them, allowing Hiei to take a brief glimpse into Yusuke's mind.

Flashback

Tatsuya led Yusuke outside while Hiei slept within. "Yeah?" Yusuke asked with a yawn as Tatsuya faced him.

"I know of your feelings towards my son, Toushin. It is rare to see love of such a degree between two completely different races." Tatsuya said as he motioned for Yusuke to sit on the ground as he did. "Then again I expected nothing less from a descendant of Raizen, who took a human as his lover and bearer of his descendants. Like father like son, eh?" Tatsuya laughed when he saw Yusuke's power flicker in the dimming light. "Don't forget Yusuke, son of Raizen, that Hiei is _my_ son, a potent combination, also born of a forbidden love. He is an imiko, a forbidden child, born of a forbidden union." He stood up and walked off into the night.

"What the hell was that all about?" Yusuke asked before he saw something lying on the ground. Picking it up he saw that it was a single Hiruseki stone, yet it was one much more beautiful than the others that he had seen, bar one. Then he remembered something that he had heard. That a Koorime always kept the Hiruseki stone that was cried at her birth. It was only given away when she had found her love, that the possessor of the jewel then had a connection to the ice world of the Koorime. During the fights that Hiei had in the tournament held in Makai Yusuke had seen a stone like this around Hiei's neck and smiled. This must have been Hina's jewel. He looked in the direction that Tatsuya left in and quickly ran to catch up to the Lord of the Flame. "Tatsuya, I do not think that Hina would want her Hiruseki stone to be sullied by being left on the ground." He said as he pressed the stone back into Tatsuya's hand. "After all she did love you enough to give you it in the first place." With that Yusuke headed back towards the cave. "Just remember that although I acted like my father and sought out a different race to love, doesn't mean that your own child will copy you in return. He may not love me, but I no longer care. He will always hold my heart in his hand, even if I have to kill a thousand demons to keep him safe. He thinks that he is worthless, but he is worth more to me than all the worlds combined."

End Flashback

Yusuke pulled back, guessing what the Jaganshi had seen, and smiled. If he was right, it was his heart-felt confession to Tatsuya two nights before they left. Hiei looked at Yusuke, speechless. He had never guessed that Yusuke felt so about him him. A moment later found Yusuke on his back, Hiei holding him down. "Yusuke, I…" He felt Yusuke catch his lips in a deep kiss. A kiss that made Hiei's conviction about their union flee.

"Hiei, I no longer care for anything other than you, especially since I found out that you feel for me, what I feel for you." The Toushin said as he lay on the bed. "I meant everything I said. I will do anything…" Hiei had pushed three fingers into Yusuke's mouth, making Yusuke lick and suck them desperately.

"Hn…" Hiei said with a slight smile. "You know, Detective, I like you this way; unable to speak a word. It has a certain something." Hiei said as he removed his fingers and positioned himself over Yusuke. "Make your mouth useful again, Yusuke. Things will hurt less that way." Yusuke eagerly did as Hiei asked, making sure that Hiei was ready, and almost whines as Hiei pulled away. All the time, Hiei had been diligently working at Yusuke's rear entrance while Yusuke's mouth was occupied, and now it was as ready as it could get. Hiei pressed his flesh against Yusuke's ass, making Yusuke whimper. He knew that Hiei wouldn't harm him, but that this would be painful all the same. Hiei stroked Yusuke's member bringing his attention away from what was to come before pressing against the puckered opening.

"Hiei, please…" Yusuke said before shutting up. This felt too good to believe, and he was sure that Hiei knew that too. Only when Hiei was sure that Yusuke was happy for this to continue did he move in the depths, moving slowly, teasing the whimpering Toushin until neither could take it any more and Hiei had to speed up, needing to follow nature's course to empty his balls in the tight sheath around him. Now it was pure bestial need that drove both on, although Hiei knew better than to bite the Toushin below him when he came. He felt Yusuke's body tighten around him as his seed spilled over his belly and Hiei couldn't help but mark his Toushin as being his, biting his pillow in an attempt not to mate himself to the Toushin, not yet anyway.

Once Yusuke caught his breath he held Hiei close. "I do believe that I can sleep now." He teased the apparition as Hiei lay over his still frame, exhausted. "I think we both need the rest. After all we have tomorrow off too."


End file.
